


signs in the clouds

by burstaffinity



Series: horse girl [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: what does that one look like?
Relationships: Link & Zelda
Series: horse girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	signs in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a bigger au that idk if i'll finish bc ADHD Thanks™ but

“I think that one up there looks like...a...like a cat.”

She hadn’t been paying attention. Had Zelda always been talking, or had she broken the silence just now? Link turned her head to face Zelda. She was looking up at the sky. A cloud, perhaps?`

Zelda pointed at one and looked at Link. “The cloud. Don’t you think?”

Link could see the cloud just fine from where she lay, but she sat up anyway, scrutinizing the cloud’s shape. How long had it been since she did this last? Since before she became fluent in sign? Her grandparents used to sit with her on this same roof pointing to clouds, guessing their shape. Something simple, like car, fish. Cat. Then they’d sign it back to her; she would sign back. It helped her to learn and memorize the language Zelda was still learning. And so--

“Yes. Cat,” Link replied, then made the sign for _cat_. Zelda’s eyes lit up as they always did when something piqued her thirst for knowledge. She signed the word back at Link.

“See, I’m learning,” she said.

“I...remind you,” Link replied, tapping her temple. 

“What, are you going to test me?” Zelda adopted a playfully defiant pose. “Give me enough time and I’m sure I’ll ace every question, professor!”

“Doubt,” Link said, focusing her gaze on the clouds. Truth be told, she was never good at this “game”. She looked at a cloud and thought, _cloud_ . It wasn’t the shape that grabbed her attention so much as the hues, the shade, the contrast. Thinking like a painter? She was a musician. But it was true: whenever someone identified a “shape” of a cloud, all she could do was agree. She could never, in that moment, aptly describe what _she_ saw. It was easier to say “cat” both in sign and what limited words she could say in her voice than it was to say… vibrant white against a crisp blue, a common sight but somehow feeling apt for this day. A cloud that existed to gently nudge the two young women out of their comfortable silence. 

Link could see that Zelda was scrutinizing another shape--with a curiously mischievous grin on her face. She pointed to the cloud and said, “That one over there. I think it looks like… a frog.”

Link sighed.


End file.
